


Бегущие в ночи: круг не имеет начала

by TamiM



Series: Бегущие в ночи [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:50:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamiM/pseuds/TamiM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Три истории из вселенной "Бегущих в ночи", которые, надеюсь, отвечают на большинство вопросов. прочтение первого фика рекомендуется, но не обязательно_)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бегущие в ночи: круг не имеет начала

Забредшие на территорию города омеги успели натворить дел, прежде чем Оливер надрал им задницы в своем супергеройском стиле. Волчья полиция никогда не отличалась расторопностью, но на этот раз они не успели даже к окончанию вечеринки. 

Запах Ривенджа Джексон узнает сразу, но это, скорее, повод для беспокойства. Когда жизнь в первый и последний раз столкнула будущего Роя Харпера с этим альфой, ему показалось, что более опасного существа он еще не встречал. Последующие события подтвердили правоту этого утверждения. 

В то время побег из Бикон-Хиллс показался Джексону лучшим решением из возможных. На счету опекунов было достаточно денег, а коды их кредиток он помнил даже лучше, чем они сами. Приметную машину он продал в соседнем городишке, а опустошенные карточки сбросил на дно реки. Так, без знакомого окружения, в тесном салоне Тойоты, было легче... легче понимать, что ничего уже не будет по-прежнему. 

Рив нагнал его на границе штата. Тренированный волк может пробить дверь машины кулаком с первого удара: такое Джексон уже видел. Но то, что тренированный волк с легкостью скрутил его самого, несмотря на свежую волчью сущность и памятные рефлексы канимы, его действительно удивляет.

– Слышал, в Бикон-Хиллс появилась новая стая... мои друзья отправились навестить этот прекрасный провинциальный городок. Быть может, там найдется кое-кто поинтереснее бывшей ящерицы со скверным характером. – Позже Джексон узнал, что Рив разговаривает так со всеми: почтенный возраст вкупе с по-настоящему благородным происхождением, позволяли ему смотреть на большинство вервольфов свысока. С людьми же альфа не общался вовсе. – Знаешь, на месте Совета я приговорил бы тебя к смерти. Не за убийства, не подумай... за глупость. Но Кланы решили иначе, и ты получишь свободу. При условии, что никогда больше не вернешься в стаю Хэйла. Там и без тебя достаточно волков. Отправишься на север. В Старлинг-Сити. Большой город, широкие возможности... В таком месте нам нужен полный порядок. И абсолютная секретность, конечно. Считай, мы берем тебя внештатником. 

Рив, на проверку оказавшийся еще более пугающим, чем казался изначально, рассказал Джексону, как функционирует древняя американская община вервольфов. Показал, где найти проверенную информацию о сверхъестественных тварях, которые в большинстве своем предпочитают селиться в крупных городах.

– Больше смертных – меньше внимания. В чем-то они, конечно правы: но с современными системами слежения скрываться становится все труднее. С другой стороны, те, кто, подобно Хэйлам, селятся в небольших человеческих поселениях, рискуют несравнимо больше. Ведь к ним рано или поздно заявляемся мы. – У Рива оказался очень противный, резкий, лающий смех. Он вообще был не самым приятным попутчиком, но конвоиров не выбирают... – У стаи альф несравнимо больше преимуществ, чем у других. Мы сильнее, старше и злее, чем большинство оборотней на континенте, не считая, конечно, членов Совета. И мы очень недовольны тем, что проморгали появление канимы у нас под носом. Ты получишь новые документы и возможность прожить остаток жизни омегой. Но омегой под защитой Совета. Обратишь кого-нибудь – умрешь. Присоединишься к любой стае – умрешь. Допустишь беспорядок в городе – умрешь. Все ясно?

– А пятки вам не поцеловать? – Джексон ненавидел контроль. Впрочем, прожив почти год под личиной Роя Харпера, он не стал любить его хоть чуточку больше. 

– Нет, благодарю. Не люблю дешевых, пусть и эффектных жестов...

Дюкалион, в отличие от Ривенджа, эффектные жесты любил. Встречу в мемориале, построенном не так давно в память о погибших во время разрушения Глэйдс людей, он оформил прекрасно. 

– Вижу, ты неплохо здесь устроился, мальчик. Легко подрабатывать супергероем, если ты волк... девушку себе нашел. Красивую, не чета рыжей ведьме. – Джексону давно так не хотелось размазать чьи-нибудь кишки по стене. Дюк со своими ручными псами, уверенный в собственных силах, напористый и наглый, вызывал в собеседнике самые кровожадные желания. Этот альфа точно знал, на что давить. – Я, кстати, забрал себе одну из Хэйловых сучек. Эрика, подойди..

Джексон даже успевает мимоходом удивиться, что не различил ее запаха в мешанине доминирующих феромонов альф. Еще больше его удивляет то, как выглядит Рейес. Он помнит ее замарашкой, потом шлюхой, но уж никак не бездушной марионеткой в руках опытного кукловода. Когда она поднимает глаза, в них проскальзывает проблеск узнавания. Но именно проблеск, что, на фоне окружающего ее едва различимого аромата безумия, кажется странно логичным.

– Из нее вышла отличная бета. Этот мальчик, Дерек... Он умеет выбирать себе друзей. Но не врагов, не так ли, канима? – Джексон понимает, что Дюк просто-напросто провоцирует его, но не сорваться чертовски сложно. Но Оливер, научил Роя Харпера, как сохранять невозмутимость в таких ситуациях. Будь Капюшон волком – стал бы отличным альфой.

– Я давно не канима. И я здесь потому, что так решил Совет, а не для того, чтобы делать вашу работу. 

– Да, ты нашел себе занятие по-интереснее... трахать дочку миллионера и спасать жалких людишек. – Кали, единственная женщина в зале, не считая, конечно, до сих пор молчащей Эрики, кажется самой безумной из присутствующих. Ривендж рассказывал, что волчицы гораздо больше подвержены влиянию своей звериной сути, чем волки, и поэтому с ними опасно иметь дело.

– Я не сплю с Теей! – Джексон действительно не спит с очаровательной сестрой Зеленой стрелы. История с Лидией научила его осторожности.

– Бедный-бедный мальчик... а знаешь, что бывает с волками, которые долго не выпускают своего зверя? Они сходят с ума, путаясь в сетях неудовлетворенных желаний, и начинают убивать. А потом приходим мы. Чтобы уничтожить их за это. – Дюкалиону явно доставляет немалое удовольствие воображать себя хозяином положения. Джексон никогда не позволил бы себе терпеть подобное, но Рою Харперу, в сущности, наплевать. Придуманная, а потом и реальная жизнь в Глэйдс изменила его. Стал ли он лучше? Вряд ли. Но терпеливости в нем явно прибавилось.

– Я хорошо себя контролирую. – Джексон считает себя вправе утверждать подобное. Он помнит, как Рой Харпер глупо попался одному из многочисленных безумцев, населяющих этот отравленный город. Стоя под прицелом Джозефа Фалька, он действительно готовился к смерти, изо всех сил сдерживая рвущегося наружу зверя. Слишком хорошо ему запомнились предостережения Рива. Слишком хорошо он понимал, что будет, когда альфы придут в Старлинг-Сити. 

– Да, определенно лучше, чем те омеги, которых вы уничтожили. Аконит, не так ли? Многому научился от прежнего хозяина?

– Нам, оборотням, лучше знать своих врагов, – аконит, которым он пропитал стрелы Оливера, Джексон действительно стащил в свое время у охотников, – и учиться у них. 

– Ты прав... и именно поэтому сегодня мы пришли не наказывать, а награждать. Закон – на удивление справедливая штука. И вот мой подарок, – Дюк хватает Эрику за волосы и кидает к ногам Джексона. Альфа чертовски силен, и девушка не пытается сопротивляться, – тебе с ней понравится. К утру вернешь. 

– А решишься трахнуть Тею Куин: выложи фотки в Сеть. – Смеется на прощание один из громадных близнецов, когда старшие покидают мемориал. – Она горячая штучка! 

***

Джексон приводит Эрику в свою квартиру – Капюшон не ограничен в средствах и подобрал помощнику идеальное жилье: без надоедливых консьержей и болтливых соседей. Она не сопротивляется, подчиняясь приказу альфы, и, если бы не это обстоятельство, Джексон, наверняка использовал бы подарок Дюка по назначению.

– Сама разденусь, или предпочитаешь участвовать? – у нее хриплый голос и стеклянный взгляд. Она кажется очень деловитой, почти как профессионалки, которых он встречал в Глэйдс. Он сплевывает сквозь зубы.

– Я не собираюсь с тобой спать, Рейес. С ума сошла? Хочешь, чтобы Дерек сделал из меня барбекю? – при упоминании бывшего альфы Эрика смешно морщит нос и стаскивает с дивана плед. Укутанная в шерстяную ткань, она чем-то напоминает плюшевого медвежонка: такой, Джексон точно помнит, был в далеком детстве у Лидии.

– А того, что с тобой сделает Дюк, не боишься? – от Эрики пахнет безысходностью и отчаянием. Прожив полгода в Глэйдс, Джексон и во сне узнает этот запах. 

– Я не боюсь твоего альфу! Я вообще никого и ничего не боюсь! – Он врет, конечно. Все люди боятся, даже если эти люди – наполовину звери. Джексон, например, очень боится, что Тея рано или поздно заметит, как быстро заживают его раны. Оливеру он наверняка найдет, что соврать, а может, даже расскажет правду: Куин, проживший не самую праведную жизнь, скорее всего поймет и не осудит... но Тея? Станет ли она встречаться с чудовищем?

– А следовало бы... Дюк – больной мудак, но он умен, а значит – опасен. Главное, чтобы на мне осталось побольше твоего запаха, – Эрика кивает на плед, – он родился оборотнем, а значит, слишком полагается на свои инстинкты. Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно. Вот только интересно, чем я заслужила твою благотворительность? Ты меня хочешь, я отсюда чувствую... друзьями мы никогда не были, и, помнится, какое-то время назад я очень хотела тебя убить. 

– Считай, что это приступ сентиментальности. Или жалости, если тебе так больше нравится, – Джексон чувствует, что Рейес его боится, и поэтому так груба. В ней всегда был этот странный надлом, тот самый, что заставляет нерешительных застенчивых людей превращаться в редкостных ублюдков, стоит им ощутить хоть тень угрозы. Он никогда не мог и представить себе, что может быть настолько с кем-то похожим, – а если серьезно... почему ты остаешься с ними? Почему не сбежишь? Не вернешься в стаю? Дерек примет тебя, глупо отрицать очевидное. 

– Забыл, о ком говоришь? – Эрика фыркает и, успокоенная его аргументами, забыв о стеснении, растекается по дивану. – Они могут съесть нас с тобой на завтрак, не поморщившись! Если я вернусь, стае Бикон-Хиллс придет конец. А что мешает тебе вернуться, Уиттмор? Почему ты не бросаешь свою влюбленную девочку? Почему не возвращаешься к Лидии?

Он хочет ответить Рейес правду. Действительно хочет. Но не может признаться в том, что считает себя недостойным Лидии. В том, что до сих пор винит себя за то, что глупо попался, позволив другим людям управлять своей жизнью. В том, что ему знаком вкус крови и он не смог бы сдержаться рядом с внучкой Арджента, которая пахнет почти так же, как Джерард. В том, что он боится угроз Ривенджа и не стал бы подвергать Лидию и остальных опасности. И, наконец, в том, что он не Пара своей золотой девочки. 

Тея Куин верит, что Рой Харпер достоин спасения. А ее брат уверен, что каждый заслуживает шанса. И своим вынужденным затворничеством Джексон хочет дать этот самый шанс придурку-Лэйхи, который, быть может, до сих пор не знает, как сказочно ему повезло...

– Меня, в отличие от тебя, никто ни к чему не принуждает. Будешь? – Джексон протягивает Эрике сигарету. Он чувствует, что та не курит, но после общения с Мойрой сложно отключить в себе джентельмена. 

– Спасибо, не курю... я боюсь наступления ночи, – неожиданно признается Рейес и в ее глазах появляются первые слезинки. Джексон ждал этого приступа откровенности и очень надеется, что у нее хватит сил рассказать все без утайки. Потому что в его новом мире девочки не должны страдать. Потому что безразличие – оружие зла, как говорит Оливер. И потому что, быть может, это его последняя возможность сделать хоть что-то хорошее для волков Бикон-Хиллс, – боюсь, когда он скребется в двери. В самом начале мы хотели сбежать, я и Бойд... не понимали, куда угодили на самом деле. Его Эйдан отпустил. Один из кровавых близняшек, ты их видел сегодня. Он наигрался и вернул сломанного солдатика в магазин. Меня Дюк не отпустит никогда. Он любит власть. А владея мной, он властвует и над Дереком, а значит, и над всей стаей. 

– Он знает, где ты? Хэйл? Знает, что с тобой делают? 

– Нет, и я не хочу, чтобы он знал. Защита Пары – это базовый инстинкт. Он чувствует, что я жива, но не более того. Может, Бойд и мог бы кое-что рассказать, но этот волчонок будет молчать. Альфы умеют убеждать. Если Дюкалион поймет, что я блокирую все сигналы, убьет не задумываясь. Никто не может ему противостоять: стая альф представляет Закон. 

– По какому праву?

– По праву силы. Ты сидишь в Старлинг-Сити, где оборотни чрезвычайно редки. А я видела, как живут общины в больших городах: Лос-Анджелес, Денвер, Лас-Вегас, Чикаго, Бостон, Нью-Йорк... Закон объединяет всех. Никто из нас не хочет оказаться под хирургическими лампами в одной из секретных правительственных лабораторий. А альфы, как бы сильно я их не ненавидела, защищают этот Закон. Никто, кроме Дюка и его команды, не способен на подобное. Не способен скрывать наше существование. В последнее время я уже не так ему интересна, иначе бы он не поделился с тобой, – Эрика хмурится, не замечая, что по щекам все еще текут слезы, – я выдержу, я сильная и знаю, что справлюсь.

– И насколько тебя хватит? На месяц? Год? – Джексон умеет быть жестоким, когда захочет. – И что будет потом? О будущем не задумывалась?

– У меня нет будущего. Да и не было никогда: болезнь убила бы меня, рано или поздно. А после укуса... Дерек подарил мне надежду. К счастью, привыкнуть к ней я так и не успела. Хотя, я получила то, что хотела. Мужского внимания в моей гребаной жизни теперь завались. – Эрика смеется, не прекращая, впрочем, плакать. Ее кидает из крайности в крайность: Джексон уже видел такое. Волк, заблокировавший свою связь с Парой, похож на вертигового наркомана в короткий период между прекращением приема и ломкой. Несвязная речь, эмоциональная нестабильность: все симптомы налицо. Когда Джексон расстался с Лидией, он не чувствовал ничего подобного. – И секса более чем достаточно... мне так больно, Уиттмор, так больно и страшно...

Джексон никогда не претендовал и до сих пор не претендует на титул настоящего мужчины. Но опыт подсказывает ему, как лучше утешить рыдающую девушку, и он, не долго думая, прижимает ее к себе, позволяя выплакаться. Утешитель из него получается не самый лучший. Эрика плачет долго и очень некрасиво: нос почти сразу распухает и краснеет, вокруг глаз моментально появляются потеки туши, а размазанный по щекам и подбородку тон пачкает ему футболку. 

Они долго сидят вдвоем на диване, закутавшись в один плед. Им комфортно молчать вместе, гораздо комфортнее, чем разговаривать. Они так и засыпают рядом, волки одной стаи, такие одинокие в этом большом неприветливом городе...

Утром Джексон протягивает ей холщовый мешочек, в котором – почти все, что он оставил на память о Бикон-Хиллс.

– Здесь аконитовая пыль: пришлось обчистить кое-какие охотничьи заначки. Тебе больше пригодится... если прокалить нож на аконитовом огне – получится хорошее оружие. Им можно уничтожить любого, если знать, куда бить.

– Они альфы, Уиттмор! Любой из них с легкостью съест нас на завтрак. Тем более, если убить одного – останутся еще пятеро. 

– Я и предлагаю тебе убить одного: Дюк не почувствует опасности в своей спальне. Включи сучку и дай ему все, что он захочет. Как только потеряет голову – бей. Лучше в сонную артерию: у волков эта область плохо защищена. Он истечет отравленной кровью за пару секунд, и ты получишь его силу. А остальные... покажи им, кто здесь главный. Возглавишь стаю – победишь.

– Так просто... для тебя это игра? – Эрика испытующе смотрит на него, и Джексону очень хочется отказаться от задуманного. Но если уж ему и суждено сделать Хэйлу прощальный подарок, то пусть это будет его девчонка, а не ее хладный труп.

– Больше, чем игра... если тебе нравится жалеть себя и ложиться под этого старого козла и его ручных песиков – удачи! Но я думал, ты умнее... В любом случае, возьми. Пригодится... еще одно: если все же решишься, тебе понадобится помощь. Здесь телефон Криса. Который Арджент. Такой любитель правил, как он, всецело поддержит волчью полицию. 

– Спасибо, – Джексон не уверен, возымела ли его речь хоть какое-то действие... Эрика целует его в щеку, прижимается все еще впечатляющей грудью и рвется к лестнице, где ее наверняка ждет кто-то из стаи. 

– Удачи... и постарайся выжить. – Джексон загадывает: если у девчонки все получится, то и он постарается выжить. Или просто жить. Помогать Оливеру. Ловить злодеев. Наказывать преступников. Любить Тею... потому что от нее пахнет свежестью и чистой кожей. Потому что волк в ее присутствии восторженно замолкает, оглушенный эйфорией. И еще потому, что она в него верит. Лидия не смогла бы так. 

 

Лидия Мартин не должна плакать. Лидия Мартина создана, чтобы вызывать восхищение и завораживать... но она больше не та Лидия Мартин, не девочка-праздник, которую боготворят... Звание городской сумасшедшей имеет свои преимущества. Из-за него она может позволить себе слезы, пусть в одиночестве и ночью, но слезы. Настоящие. Мокрые. Соленые.

Джексон, который уехал из города ранним утром, так и не попрощавшись, наверняка съязвил бы по поводу ее искренности. И поцеловал бы в нос, нежно и щекотно, так, как умеет только он. Вот только Джексона нет, и Дерек сказал, что ему нельзя будет вернуться. 

Завтра будет новый день, и Лидия, нацепив с полдюжины модных звенящих браслетов, атакует пугающего Питера и вызнает все, что возможно, про оборотнические законы. Если уж этим безумным мальчишкам вздумалось объявить ее ведьмой и частью стаей, следует знать, чем именно это грозит.

Но сегодня еще можно самозабвенно рыдать в подушку, захлебываясь и слегка подвывая, как в детстве. Лидия надеется, что никто из волков не будет обращать внимание на едва заметные признаки ночных слез. 

За следующие три дня Лидия успевает привыкнуть к ночным истерикам, и услышать несколько пугающих историй о стае альф. Ее аналитический ум отказывается прочувствовать важность происходящего, пока на химии Айзек Лэйхи, самый странный, не считая, конечно, Питера, волк Хэйловой семейки с воем валится на пол. 

Через несколько секунд его неизящный маневр повторяет Скотт. Харрис бежит за медсестрой, перепуганные подростки разбегаются, кто куда, и в пылу неразберихи ее виновники каким-то неизвестным образом покидают класс. Лидия находит их на заправке.

Скотт ожесточенно, ломая когти, взрезает замок на подержанной Мазде Айзека, а тот, в свою очередь, едва слышно стонет, почти лежа на капоте. Неожиданно, впервые за долгое время, Лидия чувствует себя нужной. Уместной. Необходимой. 

Она решительно отпихивает МакКолла от двери, запускает руку в карман Айзековой куртки, с победным жестом вытаскивает ключи, и, удобно устроившись на переднем сидении, спрашивает:

– И куда направляемся, мальчики?

К дому Хэйлов они подъезжают одновременно с Эллисон. Она, с перекошенным от ужаса лицом, босая и растрепанная, смотрится здесь гораздо уместнее аккуратной Лидии. Вот только Мартин сразу понимает, в чем кроется причина внезапного переполоха:

– Они вернулись? – спрашивает она вцепившегося в перила Питера, машинально отмечая, что почти не испытывает привычного страха, стоя так близко к нему. – Бойд и Эрика? Вернулись?

– Только Бойд, – выдыхает он, и, схватившись за голову, сползает на ступеньки. На секретных сайтах со сложной системой паролей много писали о связи Пар. Лучшие биологи, психологи, историки и генетики из оборотней годами бились над загадочным влечением, пытаясь если не узнать его причину и научиться контролировать, то хотя бы классифицировать и упорядочить разрозненные легенды о волчьих браках. 

Мартин, со свойственной ей привычкой выделять главное, уяснила для себя две вещи. Первое: связь - это обоюдоострая и чертовски опасная штуковина, которая соединяет волков, но не людей. Второе: связь – главная сила оборотня, и его же главная слабость. В Законах Совета, не отличающихся особой гуманностью, был даже пункт, запрещающий уничтожение Пары оборотня. Конечно, в этом правиле имелось множество исключений, но то, что не отличающийся человеколюбием Совет кланов все же включил его в список, значило очень много. 

Дерек Хэйл тонул в противоречивых эмоциях своего волка, и, как это положено альфе, экранировал свое состояние стае. Лидия, успевшая к тому времени вспомнить все, что успела узнать о волчьей полиции, понимала, что Эрики, скорее всего, уже нет в живых. А стая с сумасшедшим альфой вряд ли протянет долго... ей было даже жаль эту смешную девочку с ее пристрастием к корсетам и мини: сама Лидия не нуждалась в подобных доказательствах собственной привлекательности. Но Рейес не заслуживала смерти. Никто не заслуживал.

– Что мне делать? Наверняка есть какое-то заклинание, или зелье? – Питер не раз обманывал и использовал ее, но сейчас он вряд ли в состоянии врать. За неимением других советчиков, Лидия предпочитает верить ему. 

– Нужно оборвать нашу связь с Дереком. Он теряет контроль над волком, и когда он вырвется на свободу, – Хэйл тяжело дышит и его глаза периодически отсвечивают голубым, – нас ждет маленькое локальное Полнолуние. Он двинется по следу Эрики, Скотт пойдет за Эллисон. А вот что будут делать Айзек и Бойд?..

Его речь прерывает душераздирающий рев откуда-то из дома, сопровождаемый звуками борьбы и скрипом старой мебели. Какофония то и дело сменяется скулежом, и Лидия не успевает уловить момента, когда двери с грохотом вылетают из петель, и прямо на нее мчится огромный черный зверь. Она видит, как с его клыков капает слюна и не успевает даже сгруппироваться, как вдруг... внезапный удар откуда-то сбоку вдавливает ее в перила. 

– Ты в порядке? – у Айзека мягкий виноватый голос, и ей почему-то приятно ощущать на себе тяжесть его тела. Он, демонстрируя чудеса самоконтроля, так и не превратился, в отличие от остальных вервольфов. И еще, он, видимо, только что спас ей жизнь. 

– Да, спасибо, что спросил, – бурчит Питер, возвращая себе человеческий облик, – мог бы и поаккуратнее. -- Лэйхи аккуратно поднимает Лидию на ноги, и, вцепившись в ее ладонь, о чем-о напряженно размышляет. Она ловит себя на мысли, что ей, в общем, приятны его прикосновения, но не успевает по-настоящему удивиться этому: 

– Я одна не совсем понимаю, что здесь происходит? – к Эллисон, кажется, вернулся здравый смысл, и она отодвигается от Скотта, сжимая в руке охотничий нож.

– Если ты о вашем драгоценном альфе, то он совершил полный круг. Окончательно превратился в волка. На самом деле, это явление, хоть и довольно редкое, но все же известное. Он предпочел окончательно потерять контроль над собой, но не подвергать стаю опасности. 

– Я не об этом! – Эллисон мотает головой, и становится почти похожей на Эрику, а значит, на единственную волчицу, которую удалось увидеть Лидии. – Что я здесь делаю? Мы уже были на полпути в Неваду... мой отец...

– Не слова больше, дорогая моя! Во-первых, ты здесь из-за нашего драгоценного Омеги, – Питера, кажется забавляет вся эта ситуация, – а во-вторых, добро пожаловать в стаю! Ты Пара оборотня, а значит, можешь смело забыть об охотничьем ремесле и начинать вязать пинетки для маленьких волчат. Это больше, чем просто инстинкты. Это сильнее любого из нас. И поверь, тебе сильно повезло, что ты влюблена в юного мистера МакКолла. Я знавал Пары, у которых все было гораздо хуже. 

– У нас проблема, – отмечает Айзек, отпуская, наконец, ее руку. 

– Если ты о том, что наш альфа превратился в симпатичного пушистого зверька, то... – Лэйхи не дает Питеру закончить предложение: он смотрит так, что вернувшийся из мертвых бета смущенно опускает голову. 

– Я о том, что в твоем доме – раненый оборотень, и Дитона нет в городе. А у нас тут две слабых беты, недоделанный омега, охотница, и начинающая колдунья... кто-то ходил на курсы первой помощи?

– Я, – неожиданно в разговор вмешивается Скотт, который, потирая ушибленный локоть, первым и протискивается в покореженный дверной проем. – Из-за мамы, вы же понимаете..

Они выхаживают Бойда следующие несколько дней. За это время боль от потери Джексона притупляется и становится привычной. Лидия пытается создать хотя бы видимость бурной деятельности, но ей слишком не хватает специфических знаний. Впрочем, от своей новообретенной привычки разъезжать с молчаливым Лэйхи по всему городу в поисках лекарственных трав она и не думает отказываться.

Стайлз, вопреки ожиданиям, относится к стае крайне негативно. Мартин, ставшая за последние дни единственной спутницей для осиротевших волков, невольно подслушивает их со Скоттом разговор в одном из школьных коридоров:

– Я не собираюсь вновь взваливать на себя ваши проблемы. Или ты еще не понял, что веселые игры закончились, а, волк? Давайте будем спасать невинных! Давайте не дадим бешеным охотникам пристрелить очередного альфу! Давайте помешаем новому альфе прибрать к рукам весь город!.. Я устал, ясно?! Наш одноклассник резал людей на части, ты это осознаешь, вообще? 

– Стайлз, остановись и послушай, Бойд...

– Твоего Бойда, между прочим, не так давно пытала твоя же девушка! Мне нужна передышка, понимаешь? – поток красноречия иссякает, и Стилински смотрит на друга неожиданно старыми глазами. Лидии почему-то хочется плакать, будто из ее жизни в очередной раз исчезает нечто важное и правильное. – Мне нужно время, чтобы во всем разобраться. И если мы с тобой друзья, то сейчас ты уйдешь. И будешь вести себя, как хочет твой альфа. Вести себя, как взрослый, ясно?

– Это было ожидаемо, – выдыхает ей в ухо Айзек, в который раз за эту неделю оказывающийся за ее спиной, – он неплохой парень, и он прав. Это наши проблемы. Едешь сегодня к Бойду? 

– Конечно... я правда, чувствую себя немного не в своей тарелке. Клыки, когти... – с Айзеком отчего-то хочется кокетничать. Он никак не показывает своего особого к ней отношения, и это чертовски обидно.

– Ты ведьма, и ты одна из нас. Питер, к слову, придумал для тебя отличную работенку. 

***

Дерек возвращается через месяц. Просто выходит на парковку у школы: такой же, как и всегда. Лидия, конечно, замечает, и тени под глазами, и тяжелое дыхание и рваную, неловкую походку. 

Айзек кидается к нему, но не прижимается, как Скотт, и не склоняется, как Бойд, у которого первый учебный день мистически совпал с возвращением альфы. Он просто подставляет Дереку плечо, на которое тот с благодарной, непривычной улыбкой опирается. 

– Ноги... чертовски неудобная вещь. Не привык еще... – волки не задают вопросов. Они, видимо пообщавшись в тесном зверином кружке, уже знают, что с Эрикой, и как они будут жить дальше. 

Лидия чувствует себя лишней на это празднике жизни, и с грустью думает о том, что дома ее ждет одинокая постель и осточертевшие романтические фильмы: «Дневник памяти» после отъезда Джексона она больше не смотрит. 

Но Айзек, видимо, имеет другой взгляд на вещи, и, когда все дружно рассаживаются по машинам, чуть ли не силой заталкивает ее в Мазду:

– Ни за что не поверю, что твоя жажда деятельности куда-то испарилась и ты предпочтешь остаться в стороне... вкратце: Эрика не вернется, она осталась с альфами. Как и почему, знает только Бойд, но он ничего не расскажет: не только у нас имеется личная ведьма. – Лидии нравится, как он произносит слово: «ведьма» – Дерек вернулся и, видимо, насовсем. Я правда, предчувствую их веселую беседу с Эллисон... вот только Скотту деваться в любом случае, некуда. Джексон уехал, Стайлз, по слухам, свалил под крыло к охотникам, а ты с нами. Ты с нами, Лидия?

За время, проведенное в компании Лэйхи, она как-то привыкла к его ненавязчивости и мягкости, да так, что почти забыла, что внутри него сидит, пусть и на привязи, опасный хищник. Его взгляд гипнотизирует, и Лидия кивает в ответ, ощущая, как на щеках расцветает лихорадочный румянец. 

Тем временем, дела идут своим чередом. Обучение ведьмовской премудрости, вкупе со штудированием статей из немногочисленных научных журналов для оборотней – на английском их насчитывалось всего пять, и американских из них было только два – оказалось страшно интересным занятием. 

Лидия проводит почти все свободное время в полуразрушенном особняке Хэйлов, машинально отмечая, как меняется, в связи с затеянным деятельным Питером ремонтом, этот холодный и мрачный дом. МакКолл на пару с Эллисон тоже часто зависают на территории стаи, вот только вечером всегда возвращаются в город: Скотт отправляется домой, а охотница – в дом шерифа. После внезапного отъезда Стайлза, мистер Стилински совсем пал духом, а, поскольку Эллисон нужно было где-то жить, Дерек предложил именно такой вариант. 

Хэйл вообще гораздо больше, чем до начала этой истории, занимается делами стаи. Оформил, наконец, эмансипацию для Айзека, разобрался с долгами семьи Бойда, как-то разрулил все с Крисом Арджентом, оставив свой номер в качестве экстренного телефона. Вот только Хэйл-волк, как шепотом рассказывает Скотт, все еще тоскливо воет ночами и не дает никому нормально спать. Питер ночует с племянником, потому что ему все равно некуда идти, но вот как это переносит Лэйхи, большая загадка. 

– Мне хватает трех часов сна... я привык, – ему, видимо, что-то нужно от Лидии, иначе он вряд ли с таким постоянством оказывался бы рядом. 

Когда она впервые заглядывает в его альбом, то почти вздрагивает от неожиданности: такими живыми и настоящими получаются у него рисунки. С первого листа на нее смотрит Эллисон: губы плотно сжаты, но в глазах притаилась смешинка... Лидия разрывается между желанием похвалить рисунок и выкинуть его в мусорное ведро.

– Вот так они пытались скрывать отношения, – отвечает на так и не заданный вопрос. На следующей странице: МакКолл, с пальцами в волосах и такими же, как у Арджент, веселыми огоньками в глазах, – мне нравилось наблюдать.

Айзеку вообще нравится наблюдать за людьми. Он всегда замечает, стоит Лидии сменить прическу или надеть новое платье. Но, в отличие от Джексона, этот волк не высказывает своего мнения открыто: взглядом или улыбкой он просто дает ей понять, как хорошо она выглядит. Айзек – мастер невербальных сигналов, и эти его незаметные комплименты греют душу. 

Он решается поцеловать ее только через четыре месяца после отъезда Уиттмора. Причем решается он настолько внезапно, что она не находит ничего лучше, чем с пылом ответить на поначалу робкий поцелуй. У Айзека мягкие губы. Ей нравится, и еще – Лидия стыдится в этом признаться – ей нравится его запах. Она вдыхает Айзека каждый день, начиная всерьез задумываться о том, что заразилась чем-то от компании фриков, которая в последнее время заменяет ей семью.

– Что будет, когда ты встретишь свою Пару? – она боится этого вопроса, но все же задает его. Потому что статистика редко оказывается ошибочной, а она гласит, что любые отношения оборотня с не-Парой обречены. Впервые в жизни Лидия действительно жаждет, чтобы факты, которые она так любит, оказались фальшивыми. Лэйхи не отвечает, только крепче прижимает ее к себе. Лидия решает, что он тоже напуган.

Когда на носу Весенний бал, в городе спокойно, а на душе впервые за долго время начинает устанавливаться непривычный мир – очень легко совершить фатальную ошибку. 

В этом Лидия убеждается на собственном опыте... Замашки королевы, тщательно воспитанные и отрепетированные, никогда не дают сбоев. Мальчик из команды по лакроссу, кажется, Йен, таращится на нее, как на богиню, и смешно смущается, когда она говорит ему комплименты. 

Вот только она не сразу замечает стоящего в углу Айзека. Сверкающего глазами Айзека. Скалящего зубы Айзека. С его-то идеальным контролем! 

– Не нужно со мной играть, Мартин! – Он никогда раньше не называл ее по фамилии. У него резкий голос, и эта резкость гораздо более болезненна, чем, например, пощечина. Впрочем, Айзек ни при каких обстоятельствах не ударил бы, это Лидия знает. – Я не Джексон и мальчиком на побегушках быть не собираюсь. Понадоблюсь – знаешь, где меня найти.

Она хочет его остановить, правда, хочет... Но старые привычки сильнее, и она, гордо вскинув голову, уходит в противоположном направлении.

Некоторое время ей удается жить по инерции. Ходить в школу, делать уроки, зависать на тематических форумах ведьм... вот только в дом ее больше никто не подвозит. Айзек – человек слова, и действительно будто испаряется из ее жизни. Сердце, который раз за этот сумасшедший год, покрывается болезненной ледяной корочкой.

– Это, конечно, не мое дело, – Эллисон не из тех, кто заводит с подругами разговоры по душам, но, видимо, специально для Лидии, она решает сделать исключение, – но тебе нужно поговорить с Айзеком. Ты видишь, что с ним творится? К тому же, близится полнолуние... 

– Мне не нравится, что ты вмешиваешься в наши отношения, – отстраненная вежливость обычно действует на большинство людей, но сегодня Лидия слишком устала, чтобы играть. 

– А мне не нравится, что по нашей территории шляется сходящий с ума оборотень, чья Пара предпочла ему какого-то качка из комнады по лакроссу! – Мартин как-то не задумывалась раньше, откуда в Эллисон эта жестокость, та самая, что позволила ей самозабвенно пытать оборотней и стрелять по живым мишеням. Легче всего предположить, что это тлетворное влияние родственников, но эта жестокость никуда не делась и с присутствием мягкого и отзывчивого Скотта. Сейчас охотница тоже жестока. Потому что Айзек не ее, Лидии, Пара... ее Парой был Джексон. Вроде бы.

– Откуда ты знаешь?

– Скотт... – черты лица собеседницы моментально смягчаются, и Эллисон вновь становится прежней. Милой. Чуть застенчивой. Нормальной. – Оборотни чувствуют такие вещи. Особенно, если они выражены, как у Айзека. Он же никого к тебе не подпускает, заметила? Но сам не подойдет. Ты его очень обидела... 

– А ты с какой стати так за него переживаешь? – в другое время Лидия обязательно бы отругала себя за непоследовательность и излишнюю эмоциональность, но сейчас в ее мыслях только один человек.

– Потому что он мой друг. Мой и Скотта. И еще он бета Дерека, а ты – моя подруга. 

Следующий день Лидия тратит на слежку за Лэйхи. Конечно, следить за оборотнем – изначально плохая идея, но она хочет убедиться в правоте Эллисон. И еще она очень скучает. По его негромкому голосу. По его смеху. По просьбам не шевелиться, потому что ему жизненно необходимо запечатлеть еще один неповторимый момент. По тому, как ласково он умеет прикасаться. По... список можно продолжать до бесконечности. К обеду она все же решается на разговор. Айзек ведет себя почти так же, как всегда. Не знай Лидия его настолько хорошо, ни за что не заметила бы разницы. Но она видит, что он тоже скучает, и почти не боится, подходя к его столику в столовой. 

Поцелуй с ним оказывается гораздо более сладким, чем она помнила. Ей не хочется прерывать это заведомо продолжительное занятие, но расставить точки над I все же необходимо:

– Можешь считать это демонстрацией моих намерений, Лэйхи... и я, кажется, тебя люблю.

– Я тоже... кажется, – Лидия смеется. Он такой замечательно милый, когда смущается. Он. Айзек. Ее Пара. 

 

Когда Дюкалион перестает дергаться, Эрика с облегчением скидывает с себя тяжелое тело и потягивается. Ей почти нравятся кровавые потеки на коже, вот только от запаха мертвечины, смешанного с аконитовой вонью, немного подташнивает. 

В ушах стоит гул, будто все альфы, которых когда-то поглотил Дюк, ворочаясь, устраиваются на новом месте, сливаясь с ее измученной волчицей. Но расслабляться никак нельзя: за стеной приходят в себя после гибели вожака еще пятеро. Но их не застанешь врасплох. Эрика вновь сжимает ножницы, чувствуя, как в ладонь намертво въедается аконитовая пыль. Она всегда хотела иметь какой-нибудь заметный шрам. 

Первым ломается Эйдан – он самый младший и не связан с более сильным волком, как его брат. Ему хватает грозного рыка и вида окровавленных простыней, в которые завернулась Эрика. 

С Кали получается сложнее: Итан наблюдает за их дракой из-за угла, а новоиспеченная альфа, памятуя о недюжинной силе протеже Дюка, позволяет волку внутри взять ситуацию в свои лапы. Бой длится от силы минуты две, и заканчивается хрустом костей. Эрика не похожа на Дерека. Больше нет. В ней не нашлось места прощению, поэтому она не трогает пальцы, а ломает ноги. Все кости по очереди, начиная с берцовых. Итану тоже – для симметрии. Альфы, конечно, восстанавливаются быстро, но такие травмы гарантируют несколько спокойных дней... 

Мартин не так глуп, чтобы бросаться на нее с наскока. Он предпочитает действовать на расстоянии, но Эрика дразнит его, и эта тактика дает результат. Огромный, шумно дышащий, обросший шерстью, О'Доннел кидается к ней, пытаясь сбить с ног, но с размаху напарывается на заранее припрятанные ножницы. После этого удара он легко признает ее главенство: металл так пропитан аконитом, что даже оборотень в пятнадцатом поколении не может его извлечь. Для нее же, после Дюкалиона, боль от ножниц – почти лекарство.

Иллюзию победы нарушает только Ривендж. Он приходит последним, ночью, и предлагает разобраться со всем и сразу:

– Через несколько дней они придут в себя и вновь попытаются напасть. Ты храбрая девочка, но без поддержки Совета, ты еще и мертвая. Я здесь исключительно из практических соображений. Дюкалион был мне неприятен... как профессионалу. – в мягкий интонациях Рива отчетливо слышится угроза, но Эрика слишком устала бояться. – Поэтому, на данном этапе, ты устраиваешь меня в качестве альфы больше. Но запомни, захочешь уйти от нас, и забудешь поделиться силой – я найду тебя и заберу то, что по праву давно мое. Я терпеливый и умею ждать, мисс альфа. У меня есть все время на свете...

Совет проходит, как в тумане. Старейшины кланов совещаются недолго: за века, проведенные вместе, они научились почти мгновенно выводить одно решение на пятерых. 

– Ты останешься во главе стаи альф. Пока. Но запомни, стоит тебе совершить ошибку, или вздумать противостоять нам... тебя убьют. Не только свои. Любая стая в США почтет за честь принести нам твою голову. – У Александра Иридиса лысина и ему не мешало бы сменить прическу. Но от него веет такой силой, что волчица Эрики, несмотря на новые способности, жаждет облизать ему пятки, и ей стоит огромных трудов сдержаться. 

– Я альфа, сучки, – объявляет она, выйдя из Дома собраний. Стая недовольна, но пока все настолько идеально, насколько это возможно, а значит, подобными мелочами можно пренебречь. 

Последующие недели сливаются в один бесконечный, напряженный день. Эрика осваивает новые способности, занимается прикладным фольклороведением под руководством подозрительно дружелюбного Ривенджа, улаживает несколько клановых споров в Луизиане, и старается не думать о Дереке. 

Теперь, когда она стала альфой, воспоминания о Паре, подхлестнутые обновленными силами, не дают ей спать ночами. Эрика-человек стыдится своего глупого поведения, утопает в чувстве вины и терзается от отсутствия взаимности – впервые за последние полтора года, потому что рядом с Дюкалионом она заменяла свои мысли волчьими, опасаясь его гнева. Но теперь ее мучитель мертв, и желание поговорить с бывшим альфой становится почти нестерпимым. Эрика-волчица же, в свою очередь, не справляется с направленным потоком гормонов и сладкими воспоминаниями о близости чужого тела, об уверенных руках и о наслаждении от самого факта подчинения более сильному, но безопасному. Альфе. Паре. 

Вот только найти Дерека она не может: видимо, постарался кто-то из местных ведунов. Единственное, в чем Эрика уверена абсолютно – Хэйл жив и здоров. И этого достаточно. Должно быть достаточно. 

Она звонит Ардженту полгода спустя. Во время очередной карательной экспедиции они натыкаются на омегу, которого явно вооружил кто-то из охотников. Джексон когда-то сказал Дюкалиону, что оборотни должны знать своего врага, и Эрика с ним согласна. 

Отец бешеной сучки-Эллисон назначает ей встречу в Мемфисе. Она отправляется туда в сопровождении стаи: волк внутри утверждает, что лучше держать врагов вместе. 

Когда Эрика видит невозмутимо стоящего рядом с Крисом Стайлза, ей хочется закричать. Вот только она чувствует, как бьются сердца Кали и остальных за спиной, а это значит, что права на слабость, как и права на ошибку, у нее нет.

– Спасибо, что приехали, – Крис кивком отвечает на приветствие, но пистолет, разумеется, не опускает. Опытный охотник, жаль, если ей придется его убить, – я рада видеть тебя, Стайлз. 

Прикасаясь губами к его неожиданно холодной и колючей щеке, она жаждет уловить аромат если не Дерека, то пусть Скотта или Айзека... кого-то из стаи. Но Стилински пахнет Арджентом. Сильно пахнет. Эрика-волк подсказывает, какие отношения связывают этих двоих, но Эрика-человек заставляет зверюгу заткнуться. Ситуация осложняется: если Арджента, при необходимости, она готова пустить в расход, то Стайлз – запретная территория. А это значит, что, если кто-о из альф сорвется, придется помогать ему бежать.

– Мне нужна ваша помощь. Как вы уже, наверное, догадались, теперь я представляю Закон. Мы по одну сторону баррикад.

– Вот только ваш закон не считает смерть человека наказуемой. 

– Так же, как ваш Кодекс частично одобряет убийство оборотней. – Арджент смеется, и Эрика почему-то верит, что все получится, – Мне нужно оружие. Ваше оружие. Или, хотя бы, помощь в его изготовлении. Мы не можем работать с аконитом. Или с рябиной. Вы можете. 

– Почему я должен помогать Совету? --- Крис дергается было, но Стайлз успокаивающе кладет ему руку на плечо:

– Дай дослушать... – Эрика не может представить хоть кого-то, кому Арджент подчинялся бы с большей охотой. 

– Потому что мы убиваем провинившихся оборотней. Оборотней, а не людей. Человек выживет после удара рябиновой дубинкой. А наши когти одинаково смертельны для всех... Нам часто приходится действовать в толпе, вы знаете. Мы не всегда успеваем понять, где наша цель. А такая тактика позволит нам обойтись без сопутствующих жертв...

На изготовление разнообразным хитроумных приспособлений они тратят целый месяц. Как раз перед отъездом охотников Мартин и Кали в очередной раз пытаются убить Эрику, и Крис неожиданно приходит ей на помощь.

– Ты нравишься Стайлзу, – объясняет он, тщательно вытирая испачканное кровью лезвие, – он считает, что ты лучшее, на что эта стая могла надеяться. 

– Вы так доверяете ему?

– А ты доверяла бы Хэйлу? – Эрике чертовски жаль, что Арджент человек и его нельзя ударить. 

Год за годом они гоняются за безумцами по всей Америке. Эрика не различает города, и не обращает внимания на мелькающие в календаре числа. Она старается не вникать в мешанину запахов каждой новой рабочей площадки: потому что приезжая на место очередного возмездия, вновь и вновь боится, что преступившим закон окажется ее Дерек...

Известия о беспорядках в Бикон-Хиллс она воспринимает с вымученной радостью. Стая чувствует ее слабость и становится почти неконтролируемой. Сил на игры альф у нее почти нет. Но Эрика все равно едет в родной город. Едет к Дереку, просто потому, что не может иначе.

***

В детских сказках после гибели дракона все герои живут долго и счастливо. Вот только жизнь Эрики Рейес вряд ли кто-то рискнул бы назвать детской сказкой. Эйфория от победы исчезла довольно быстро и на смену радостным объятиям пришли боль и непонимание. 

Ее новообретенной стае, настоящей, семейной стае, оказались нужны ответы, которые она не готова дать. Потому что ей до сих пор сложно объяснить даже себе, почему она ушла. Почему не сбежала от своих мучителей. Почему не вернулась домой. 

Кроме того, семь лет – чертовски долгий срок, и люди, которых она помнила детьми, успели повзрослеть, обзавестись семьями, а кое-кто, даже детьми. Отношения приходится строить заново, а Эрика никогда не была экспертом в этом деле. 

Собственное тело, выдержавшее издевательства Дюка, превращение в альфу и напряженный ритм жизни последнего времени, неожиданно отказывается ей повиноваться. Потеря сил альфы, поначалу столь желанная, на поверку серьезно ослабила ее организм. Привыкшая к ежедневным многочасовым тренировкам, Эрика каждый вечер спускается в спорт-зал, который предусмотрительный Питер оборудовал в подвале, и пытается повторить то, что так легко удавалось ей в бытности альфой. Но скорость и сила беты не идут ни в какое сравнение со способностями настоящего вожака...

Впрочем, Эрика была бы готова мириться со всем этим. Бороться с нарастающим напряжением, отмалчиваться в ответ на провокационные вопросы, замедлять темп тренировок, если бы не одно «но».

Дерек. Ее альфа. Ее мужчина. Ее Пара. Волк, который до сих пор боится лишний раз прикоснуться к ней. 

Ее переезд в особняк Хэйлов казался чем-то само собой разумеющимся. Дерек, конечно, пустил ее в свою комнату, и первые дни они просто лежали на кровати обнявшись и наслаждаясь нежданной близостью. 

Вот только он не делал ни единой попытки как-то продвинуться в их отношениях, а обычно бойкая Эрика робела перед альфой, как раньше, в шестнадцать. Разумеется, в полнолуние, они, как и положено стабильной Паре, занялись сексом. На следующее полнолуние тоже. И потом. И снова. Но волчьих игр не достаточно. Их не может быть достаточно, потому что они, несмотря ни на что, остаются людьми.

Терпение никогда не было ее сильной стороной, но Эрика старается. Старается вот уже четыре месяца, но без толку. Когда Лидия, чей живот, кажется, растет с каждым днем, предлагает ей заглянуть в чашу судьбы, одно из знаменитых ведовских приспособлений, и узнать будущее, волчица соглашается, не раздумывая. Она хочет знать, удастся ли им с Дереком когда-нибудь преодолеть эту пропасть.

Мутная вода пахнет травами и чуть-чуть костром. Лидия нараспев читает заклинание на латыни, а Эрика пытается разглядеть в глубине неглубокой тарелки – их ведьме чужда любовь к бесполезному магическому антуражу – собственное отражение. 

Образы, которые постепенно вытесняют с поверхности воды знакомые черты, кажутся настолько привлекательными, насколько и нереальными... Эрика хочет верить. Хочет верить, что маленькая девочка с темными косичками и вихрастый мальчишка с широкими бровями – их дети. Хочет верить, что после долгих лет разлуки и месяцев непонимания Дерек сможет смотреть на нее так, как смотрит на ее копию в чаше: с любовью и пронзительной нежностью... Вот только верить не получается, и Эрика с размаху бьет по поверхности воды, когтями разрывая желанный образ. 

– Ты увидела что-то плохое? – интересуется Мартин. Ей в последнее время тоже нелегко: нервозность Айзека переходит, порой, все возможные границы. Эрика ставит это на заметку, запоздало понимая, что в этой стае есть свой альфа, который вряд ли нуждается в ее советах.

– Нет, хорошее. Возможно, даже слишком хорошее...

В этот вечер Эрика вопреки обыкновению, не дожидается Дерека с работы. Она достает из вороха так и не разобранных вещей вызывающе короткий топ, одалживает у удивленной Лидии помаду, и едет в город.

Она так и не удосужилась оценить все изменения, что произошли в Бикон-Хиллс за время ее отсутствия. Слишком много внимания приходится уделять стае, себе самой и, конечно, Дереку. Оказалось, в центре построили несколько высотных зданий, а мэрия обновила фасад старой библиотеки. 

Клуб все еще на старом месте, и Эрика, решив забыться хоть на один вечер, присоединяется к безумствующей толпе танцующих. Тяжелые биты пронизывают тело с ног до головы, а мешанина запахов опьяняет почище иного алкоголя. 

Вот только отвлечься не получается, и она злобно рычит, прижимаясь к какому-то незнакомцу в танце. Возражения волчицы Эрика отметает без труда – после непокорной альфы, контролировать бету не составляет труда...

Там же, прижатую к третьему за ночь случайному партнеру по танцам, растрепанную и разбитую, ее находит альфа. Она ждет, что он в своей излюбленной манере схватит ее за шею, как провинившегося щенка, но вместо этого Дерек решительно разворачивает ее к себе и впивается в губы жестким поцелуем. 

Он прижимает ее к себе так крепко, что Эрика почти не может дышать, и ей нравится чувствовать его силу. Его власть. Потому что теперь только он способен командовать ей. Повелевать. Запрещать. 

– Я не позволю тебе так поступать со мной, поняла?! Ты не можешь сбегать вот так, и оставлять стаю терзаться в догадках: где ты? С кем ты?

– Стаю? Стая, что, единственное, до чего тебе есть дело? – Эрика на пике куража, впервые за эти длинные, невыносимые месяцы, она видит Дерека таким, каким хочет видеть. Сильным. Решительным. Тем, с кем можно позволить себе все. Тем, с кем можно быть на равных, но кому так радостно подчиняться. Кого так в кайф провоцировать. И она провоцирует, наслаждаясь своей особой, женской властью над ним.

– Мне есть дело до тебя, ясно?! Я ждал четыре месяца, жалел тебя, потакал... и ты отвечаешь мне так? Обжимаешься с каким-то человеком на танцполе?! – Дерек за руку вытаскивает ее из клуба и вжимает в стену.

– Чего ты ждал?! Чего?! Особого приглашения!? Так вот оно, твое приглашение!!! – Эрику не интересуют его оправдания. Ее интересует он сам: возбужденный и горячий... о, как она скучала по нему-такому! Такому, которого она так и не успела узнать раньше, но так торопится узнать сейчас. Поэтому она рвет на себе лямки узкого топа, обнажая грудь, но он неожиданно нежным движением придерживает разорванную ткань. – Дерек?

– Что ты со мной делаешь, капризная девчонка? – Он качает головой. – Я люблю тебя, неужели и этот факт необходимо озвучить? – Эрике хочется летать, но проверить, насколько далеко простирается его самоконтроль, ей хочется гораздо больше. Поэтому она едва заметно трется о прижатое к ней тело, и прижимается сильнее, требуя продолжения начатого... – Домой?

В этом полувопросе-полурыке Эрика слышит все, что ей так необходимо знать. Все, что он, всезнающий волк, давным-давно понял, но не посчитал нужным сказать об этом вслух. Ничего, она еще добьется настоящего признания... ведь впереди у них целая жизнь.


End file.
